


The New Secretary

by GanyuIsMyWorld



Series: Genshin Yuri Impact [1]
Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, GANQING FTW, Office things, One-Sided Flirting, Only Females, Shameless Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a reliable roommate, ganyu has a gf and her name is keqing, ganyu is still a secretary, gay af, keqing is a dork, ningguang is your special boss, secretary x boss, there's no NTR don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanyuIsMyWorld/pseuds/GanyuIsMyWorld
Summary: Ganyu is the new secretary to a company president who is your ideal CEO, with rumored personality "quirks".Despite being given little information about her new boss, Ganyu is determined to make everything between them work in the office.The thing is, her boss likes special girls. And Ganyu may be the one she's looking for in a long time.
Relationships: Beidou/Ningguang (Genshin Impact), Ganyu/Keqing (Genshin Impact), Ganyu/Ningguang (Genshin Impact)
Series: Genshin Yuri Impact [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182125
Kudos: 41





	The New Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: [Don't Make Me So Turned On by Comaku](https://dynasty-scans.com/series/dont_make_me_so_turned_on)
> 
> ...I swear, I just read yuri manga and go, "hey, has anyone done this story except we just change the ship and some stuff? No? I'll do it myself then."
> 
> regularly updating for fixes in grammar and structuring, so please forgive me if some parts were suddenly gone off

You know, it’s not much of an oddity being in an office with many coworkers, working around the clock to fulfill the many tasks that would give life to a company.

Save for three of her seniors on their knees, pleading Ganyu with a resounding persistence. The girl herself was a recent acquisition to this big company, though she’s not a first time white-collar. 

“Please, Miss Ganyu, you’re the only option we have left.”

She blinked. “But, I’ve been here for three months and I’m still learning… Could there be someone else?”

“We’ve had three secretaries to her name—unfortunately, she herself has asked of us to have one that will be visible with her at all times.”

“And if this doesn’t work out for me?”

“You can have your old job back, no questions asked!”

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

The elevator trip there unnerved her the next day. 

When she walked past her former spot, it was quickly just emptied off like she’s gone off for good. _Oh well_ , Ganyu sighed, getting out of the elevator once it’s at the floor where the president’s office is near, walking through the matte-black hallway wearing a white longsleeved shirt, black pencil skirt with a bit of a narrow slit to the side and some prim heels that would resound a clack against the tiled floor.

The vague information—the personal request, her personality “quirks”, and her common mystery being the boss that could just jeopardize part of the workforce under her, it just sort of fazed Ganyu.

Three secretaries that weren’t seen much in the office let alone in their work clothes, as none but the boss herself sees them in person, it would’ve raised alarm bells. What and why they’re made to move in silence, discreet of their positions, Ganyu wants to know. But the job, she has to prioritize that first.

With a lot of years of this kind of experience in her belt, Ganyu’s sure she can nail it. If that doesn’t go so well, her old job can be just tossed to her lap. 

And oh my _god_ , her boss is _hot_. The CEO, the big shot herself, appearing so graceful yet intense despite the enigmatic smile in her sleep. Such beauty’s appealing to both eye and mind. Ganyu felt it’s rude to just intrude, her poor boss must’ve been overworked from the many meetings she’s attended to even sleep in her own office.

And it can’t be denied in the bottom of their hearts—

—that people who were curious to look, want a piece of _her_.

Ganyu’s lips almost parted in awe, but she pressed them in a soft line, coming in with a bow. Her heart throbs, hoping she wouldn’t startle the older woman.

“I am Ganyu, your new secretary as of today. I wish for your cooperation and guidance throughout serving you, President.”

The older woman, still dazed, watched Ganyu pace out and about in her office. “You have three meetings to attend to shortly. I will fetch you some water.”

First impressions? Not so well, Ganyu could just chew the inside of her cheek. When her boss has regained some energy to attend those meetings, that’s when it just begins to shift to a good one. 

_She does her work very well,_ Ganyu mentally noted. That’s a plus. And a relief. Every adjourned meeting left this wave of refreshness from the attendants as Ganyu noted. After the third, she would begin to see if there were anything the President has to tend to, but surprisingly…

...the woman's free.

In the elevator, both of them were… sort of too close. Can’t blame them, it was a rowdy hour, knowing they’d be in a crowded one. 

_What were the stairs for, emergencies?_

The older woman stood close to Ganyu enough to have their shoulders touch. Up close, she’s quite…

It’s so dizzy to think about anything.

_She's blowing wind to my ear._

_I can feel her warmth._

_Is she doing this, on purpose…?_

A hopeful escape inside her office, Ganyu opened her mouth to ask her boss for a name—they were just new to each other, surely she could—

“Where were my manners… I am Ningguang. I hope we both can get along well, Miss Ganyu.”

The name Ningguang sounds lovely. 

“I’ll try to remember that name, President.”

“My, quite a tone. This isn’t your first time, I wonder?”

As if she had already known the answers, Ganyu immediately replied. “No, not at all.” Then she eyed the already boiled water to pour the tea, serving it to Ningguang. “Your tea.”

“You must’ve heard of those rumors. Don’t concern yourself with things you don’t see, and we can be cordial that way.”

"Understood."

Ningguang leans forward as she meets Ganyu's face just across the table.

"I am someone who demands… certain things, Ganyu."

Cornered, Ganyu could only continue by just letting her curiosity be. "And… what are those?" 

"I wish—maybe a degree of obedience. Can I count on you to have it during our time together?"

"Certainly."

Ningguang is unconvinced.

“Even if your mind says otherwise, you will do what I say?” Ningguang inched closer, just perfectly there for Ganyu to smell the alluring scent of expensive lipstick. 

If the older woman could hear her heart throb once more, this time, louder—would’ve she kissed her to calm it?

If it just doesn't sit still...

_N-No, don’t assume it that way! This “quirk” of Lady Ningguang, surely she’s just testing me._

Much as to back away like any person would be in this situation, Ganyu breathed in and remained, her gaze composed. “Yes, Lady Ningguang. It’s my obligation as your secretary, after all.”

Ningguang cracked a short chuckle, grinning as she leaned back on her chair. 

“Oh, I’ve said nonsense. You may retire for the day, Ganyu.”

Once the secretary took her leave, Ningguang's glazed ruby orbs glinted.

Pity Ganyu's quite the fighter. Ningguang wanted to see her face, broken from lust and arousal she would've granted her touch on. That beautiful skin and complexion was worth the admiration, her cool composure just adding a layer of mystery. She never lowered her guard from the moment she entered. 

Surely the secretary’s seniors have done their job well. No fishing. The catch is there.

A girl like Ganyu is just worth fishing out from the sea. 

And Ningguang, if anything—

— _she just wants a piece of Ganyu._

≫ ──── ≪•◦ ❈ ◦•≫ ──── ≪

Despite her cool, composed surface, there are times Ganyu just reaches a breaking point, and she needs her reliant roommate (read: girlfriend) to vent these sexual urges before they can invade her office life.

In her entire life and dreams, even in her little racing mind, Ganyu never had a thought on entering the women’s restroom to rub herself out. She wanted to pin the blame, if not just feel Ningguang’s really doing all of that flirting on purpose, to just mess with her mind and leave her body in an aching climax because that could only exist in her mind, her fantasies. She had little consideration for how sloppy she did, roughly putting two of her fingers and keep the imagination burning in her mind, biting her lip to keep going without stirring any unwanted attention. With how the trains will be crowded tonight, Ganyu just needs a few sprays of her cologne then nobody will ever have to smell the afterglow. 

If word spread, she might have to disappear for a moment. And maybe wish it's easy to fake another identity. 

Hoping she hadn’t made enough noise to concern the women washing their hands by the sink or to fix their makeup, Ganyu waited for those footsteps to leave, then she left the stall with her mess cleaned, hands washed, and phone out to call Keqing as she boarded the train.

“Keqing, I... are you doing overtime?” Ganyu asks. 

The sound of bedsheets being swiped off could be heard at the line. Dear lord, Keqing in the bed not at that hour to sleep can only mean one thing—she’s maybe doing her stress relief. 

“Wait, wait—ah, no, Ganyu! I’m already home, you?”

“I’m on my way. But—I’m just having some trouble.”

“Having _those_ problems, I see,” Keqing almost laughed. There’s an excited flush under Ganyu’s collars.

She swallowed, fixing one side of her collar. “You know the drill, right?”

“Anytime. Now just get here.”

That excitement is bubbling. 

Ganyu couldn’t sit well on the train ride home. 

Her composure is cracking.

The cold breeze that dared to fly between her legs left her crazed. 

The hunger, the crave for sex just begins to unravel, her face almost twisted in this sort of held-back lust.

Her calm breaths become ragged, sweat dripping from her temples as she makes her way up the stairs to the apartment she shares with Keqing. Even the simple action of just getting the keys from her purse to open the door becomes a chore, that she doesn’t know which one’s for the door.

_Please don’t make me break apart on the first day,_ Ganyu whined, fists on it. The little things she tried to hide away, just to have an impeccable record for the entire time she had worked, oh, it's just waiting to be answered. When silence only answered her whining, Ganyu just thought Keqing would've been tired and went to sleep, so she lightly banged on it—

Thank God. Keqing heard the bang on the door and decided to open it, beaming as she knows who’s the one to—

“Ganyu! Ah—”

—in one, swift motion, Ganyu closed the gap between them with a kiss, closing the door behind her as both fell to the floor, Keqing flinching. To think Ganyu is this frustrated—?!

It's just a front. 

A mask. 

Still shocked, Keqing’s knee between Ganyu’s legs felt a sort of pressing heat and wetness soaking in the girl’s tights.

“I want to do it,” Ganyu spent no time to unbutton herself. Mind racing, just wired to have the venting sex she needs from just letting her composed front stay on for too long. “Now.”

“R-Right now?! B-But—” Keqing, with a hand pulling her shirt down before Ganyu could peel that off, had locked a gaze on Ganyu’s pleading eyes. Ganyu took time to stand, raise her skirt up a bit with legs spread to show she's not kidding—the sloppy masturbation soaked on her dark tights, the gaudy lace panties she's wearing had been like a tense rag. 

“If that’s what you want, so…”

"Thanks!"

Like an excited child, Ganyu helped Keqing up to grab her by the arm and walk to their room, instantly sparked at their kiss and animal-like struggle to take their clothes off. Ganyu in her finest, had quite the body, yet hungry for Keqing’s touch. 

And Keqing could never say no.

She wished her girlfriend could be a little… well, noisy in the bed, because she’s sometimes thinking she never satisfies her. Until she sees that excited flush. The lewd sounds of her fingering Ganyu, the latter struggling not to moan until Keqing reaches the sweet G-spot, hearing her yelp only helped in making her fingers stay and move right there. 

“You want it right here, yes? Right in this spot?” 

Ganyu nods, covering her mouth. Oh, she’s eager for her turn. For Keqing to squirm against her fingers and tongue too. 

Aah, so much for stress relief. It's a good thing to do, but not much if it's always everyday. 

When Ganyu's turn is up, she couldn't give Keqing any break. Her relentless pace on her fingers making Keqing wet on her pussy, her tongue just daring to hit her girlfriend right there, and her hungry bites of marking Keqing—somehow, an imprint of Ningguang is shown, just so to mock her for not asking that sort of touch. The way she just softly grabs and pinches Keqing's breasts, pressing her close so they can feel their racing heartbeats, one leg up to feel sensitive flesh touch. A shocking sensation left them overwhelmed.

They're too horny to even be telling the other to slow down, anyway.

Chests rubbing, hands supporting themselves up, it's a matter of time Ganyu can finally cum. The rub-off on the women's restroom was just a quick job, none of that artistic caress to rub her clit with her fingers, none of that bated breaths with her mind wandering to Keqing touching her bare skin underneath that naked apron she gifted to her a long time ago, then it's transitioning to mindless fingering until she felt her climax was up, but just a little relief that only awoke her hunger, her unsatiated and depraved one.

Shame, that's what Ganyu would've felt but, dammit Ningguang!

Keqing trembled from the climax, grip from their embrace tightened as she melted, the warm, liquidy fluid leaking so shamelessly, mixing. Ganyu shuddered in response, panting before she dove in to kiss the purple-haired girl, tongues wrestling, and bated breaths between them as they laid down together, naked and sweat all over. 

And Ganyu's already asleep. Great.

_How am I even going to cook dinner,_ Keqing groaned to herself, hearing her girlfriend softly snore. By then, the scent of sex would’ve invaded and they might just have to wash the sheets again. Forget dinner. She can just have a warm cup of milk then it's done. 

Ganyu, knowing her new job as a personal secretary would be giving her a hell she won't forget, decided to just let sleep do its work of making her forget things for a while.

The two women drifted off to sleep, not hearing the phone call ringing from Ganyu’s phone.

Meanwhile, Ningguang would be reclining on her bed. Her dog Beidou had racked her with enough sex to leave her wishing she hadn’t let her rampage enough to make her legs feel like wet noodles—numb and just useless in this case. Ah, forget it. 

“Who was that?” Beidou asks, a bit suspicious.

“Oh, just someone I’m trying to call. You can just stop barking.” Ningguang sighed and hung up. Drat, she wanted to hear Ganyu’s calm, curt voice talk back to her. 

The work tomorrow and the next days?

Oh, she’s looking forward to meeting Ganyu.

And when the time comes?

Maybe a trip to the love hotel will do wonders for their own good, but maybe after she sees some room to make sure some parties on Ganyu’s side aren't involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Ganyu as the secretary for the Yuehai Pavilion got me thinking of the "secretary x boss" sort of ship since obviously the Liyue Qixing's ranked higher than her. And Ningguang being that sort of boss who has a knack for erm... "surprises"? I just think that's what fueled me into writing Ningguang/Ganyu.
> 
> Keqing/Ganyu is the cherry on top. 
> 
> Keqing works in the same company as Ganyu but she's in a different branch and Ganyu's senpai, I'll write a continuation of this if I feel like it.


End file.
